tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (what other countries call Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with a new series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions*) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James (red and black*) * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * 'Arry and Bert * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Porter* * Marion* * Timothy* * Gator* * Ryan* * Rex* * Bert* * Mike* * Flying Scotsman* (coming soon) * Ashima* (coming soon) * Vinnie* (coming soon) * Gina* (coming soon) * Ivan* (coming soon) * Raul* (coming soon) * Frieda* (coming soon) * Axel* (coming soon) * Yong Bao* (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta* * Toad* * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle truck** * The Chinese Dragon* * Express Coaches* * Troublesome Trucks** * Sodor Mail truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (blue, red, and green) * Scrap Monster* Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * The Mail Van* * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Skiff (original and railboat tour liveries) * Other boats* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Sailor John (coming soon) * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * Reg (coming soon)* * 5 track pieces** * Turntables** * Pedestrian bridge** * Sodor Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Windmill * Lighthouse * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory* * Sodor Shipping Company * Ffarquhar * Blondin Bridge * Bulgy's Bridge * Boulder Quarry * Owen* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* * A Little Boy with an Ice-Cream Trivia *James' wheels are red in some of his models, when they should be black. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its television series appearance. * Some of Peter Sam's models has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, the small engines and some models of Rusty are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. * The Narrow Gauge Coaches are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * Some of Bill and Ben's models have yellow wheels instead of black or red ones. * Quite a few engines wheels are grey when they should be their respective liveries. Gallery Engines File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Thomas File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Surprised Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Shiny Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Clear Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplough File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Cheeky Thomas File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Clear Cheeky Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Surprised Thomas File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver tired Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Thomas File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:Wind-upPaintSplatttedThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Thomas File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Railway Series Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Oigawa Railway Thomas File:CapsulePlarailTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBus.png|Thomas Bus CapsulePlarailOriginalThomas.JPG|LBSC Thomas File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:WindUpSuprisedEdward.jpg|Surprised Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Silver Edward File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Shiny Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:WindUpAngryHenry.jpg|Angry Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:WindUpClearAngryGordon.jpg|Clear Angry Gordon File:WindUpAngryShinyGordon.jpg|Angry Shiny Gordon File:WindUpPompusGordon.jpg|Pompous Gordon File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Gordon File:WindUpShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Gordon File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Gordon File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Gordon File:WindUpSilverAngryGordon.jpg|Silver angry Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Black James File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|Surprised James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|Angry James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Shiny James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Buzz Buzz James File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Buzz Buzz James File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party James File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Pink James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee James File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Team Colours James File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Surprised Metallic James File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Silver James File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Gold James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Surprised Percy File:CapsulePlarailTiredOutPercy.jpg|Tired out Percy File:Wind-upMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy File:WindUpMettalicShockedPercy.jpg|Shocked Metallic Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Surprised Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Percy File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Percy File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:CapsulePlarailDonaldAlternativeExpression.jpg|Donald alternative expression File:CapsulePlarailDouglasAlternativeExpression.jpg|Douglas alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Metallic Donald File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Ben File:Wind-UpBillYellowWheels.jpg|Bill with yellow wheels File:Wind-UpBenYellowWheels.jpg|Ben with yellow wheels File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:CapsulePlarailGoldBill.jpg|Gold Bill File:CapsulePlarailGoldBen.jpg|Gold Ben File:Wind-upStepney.jpg|Stepney File:Wind-upClearStepney.jpg|Clear Stepney File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upMetallicHarvey.jpg|Metallic Harvey File:Wind-upClearHarvey.jpg|Clear Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upMetallicStanley.jpg|Metallic Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stephen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Porter File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Marion File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Timothy File:Wind-upGator.jpg|Gator File:CapsulePlarailRyan.jpg|Ryan File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Diesel File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Happy Faced Diesel File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Metallic Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMetallicBoCo.jpg|Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upMetallicMavis.jpg|Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-UpDiesel10AlternativeExpression.jpg|Diesel 10 alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel10.jpg|Metallic Diesel 10 File:Wind-upShinyDiesel10.jpg|Shiny Diesel 10 File:Wind-upClearDiesel10.jpg|Clear Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-UpAngrySplatter.jpg|Angry Splatter File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-UpDodgeAlternativeExpression.jpg|Alternative expression Dodge File:Wind-upMetallicSplatter.jpg|Metallic Splatter File:Wind-upMetallicDodge.jpg|Metallic Dodge File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upSalty(AlternateExpression).png|Salty with Alternate Expression File:Wind-upMetallicSalty.jpg|Metallic Salty File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-UpMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Metallic Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:CapsulePlarailMetallicRheneas.jpg|Metallic Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam with his old funnel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upClearRusty.jpg|Clear Rusty File:Wind-upMetallicRusty.jpg|Metallic Rusty File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upMetallicDuncan.jpg|Metallic Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-UpMetallicMightyMac.jpg|Metallic Mighty Mac File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:CapsulePlarailRex.JPG|Rex File:CapsulePlarailMike.JPG|Mike File:CapsulePlarailBert.JPG|Bert File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston Rolling Stock File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Annie (Red Cheeks) File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Clarabel (Red Cheeks) File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Shiny Annie File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Shiny Clarabel File:CapsulePlarailHenrietta.JPG|Henrietta File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upOrangeCoach.jpg|Orange coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Coach File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Express Coach File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg|Red express coach File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg|Tan express coach File:Wind-upSpecialCoach.jpg|Special coach File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:Wind-UpMailCoachredesign.jpg|Redesigned Mail Coach File:Wind-upNewMailCoach.jpg|New Mail coach File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Shiny S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upMetallicS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Metallic S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-UpHector.jpg|Hector File:Wind-upShinyHector.jpg|Shiny Hector File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Log Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Orange Log Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Gold Log Truck File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Treasure Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Fish Truck File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Stone Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|White-roofed Troublesome Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Red Log Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Green Metallic Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Brown Stone Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Barrel Truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Yellow Barrel Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upBlueCattleTruck.jpg|Blue Cattle Truck File:Wind-UpBrownCattleTruck.jpg|Brown Cattle Truck File:Wind-UpShinyBrownCattleTruck.jpg|Shiny Brown Cattle Truck File:Wind-UpCreamCattleTruck.jpg|Cream Cattle Truck File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:Wind-upFishTruck.jpg|Fish truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-upFlatbed.jpg|Flatbed File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanFlatbed.jpg|Snowman Flatbed File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|Jet engine File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Wind-upScrapMonster.JPG|Scrap Monster File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Wagon File:Wind-upCircusTentTruck.JPG|Circus Tent Truck File:CapsulePlarailBlueAndYellowCircusVan.jpg|Blue and Yellow Circus Van File:CapsulePlarailRedAndYellowCircusVan.jpg|Red and Yellow Circus Van File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Brown Chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg|Grey Chocolate Van File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear Metallic Toad File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Red Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Green Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed Non-rail Vehicles File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upMetallicBertie.jpg|Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upMetallicTerence.jpg|Metallic Terence File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Harold File:Wind-UpSilverHarold.jpg|Metallic Harold File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-UpBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:Wind-upCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upBulstrode.png|Bulstrode File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Cranky File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Cranky File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Cranky File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Cranky File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Alternative Expression Cranky File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upMetallicElizabeth.jpg|Metallic Elizabeth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Wind-upSilverJeremy.jpg|Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Kevin File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:CapsulePlarailGeorge.jpg|George File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:CapsulePlarailStrainingJack.jpg|Straining Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:CapsulePlarailOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailShinyFatController'sCar.jpg|Shiny Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailMetallicFatController'sCar.jpg|Metallic Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CapsulePlarailSilverFatController'sCar.jpg|Silver Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|Mail van File:Wind-upMetallicSodorMailVan.jpg|Metallic Mail Van File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:Wind-UpSalvageBarge.jpg|Salvage Barge File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:CapsulePlarailSkiffOriginalLivery.png|Skiff (original livery) File:CapsulePlarailSkiffRailboatToursLivery.png| Skiff (railboat tours livery) Humans File:Wind-UpTomTipper.jpg|Tom Tipper File:Wind-UpMissJenny.jpg|Miss Jenny File:Wind-upVicarOfWellsworth.jpg|The Vicar of Wellsworth File:CapsulePlarailMrConductor.jpg|Mr. Conductor File:Wind-upLily.jpg|Lily File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideWear.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt Seaside Wear File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideSwimWear.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt Seaside Wear File:CapsulePlarailSiteSuperviser.jpg|Site Superviser File:CapsulePlarailOperator.jpg|Operator File:CapsulePlarailLongLegsClown.jpg|Long Legs Clown File:CapsulePlarailPieFaceClown.jpg|Pie Face Clown Destinations File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:CapsulePlarailFootBridge.jpg|Footbridge File:CapsulePlarailEnclosedFootBridge.jpg|Enclosed Footbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:CapsulePlarailRedRailroadCrossing.jpg|Railroad Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upMountainTrack.jpg|Mountain Track File:Wind-upBulgy'sBridge.jpg|Bulgy's bridge File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse File:Wind-upBoulderMountain.png|Boulder Mountain File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company File:Wind-upSodorShippingCo..jpg|Original Sodor shipping company File:Wind-upRescueCenter.jpg|Sodor search and rescue centre File:Wind-upDieselworks.jpg|Sodor Dieselworks File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory File:Wind-upIceCreamFactory.jpg|Ice Cream Factory File:CapsulePlarailOpenRoofStation.jpg|Open Roof station File:Wind-UpMaronStation.jpg|Maron Station Wind-upShiningTimeStation.jpg|Shining Time Station File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:CapsulePlarailElsbridge.jpg|Elsbridge File:CapsulePlarailTidmouthHault.jpg|Tidmouth Hault File:Wind-upAquarium.jpg|Aquarium File:Wind-upPointsWithSignal.jpg|Points with Signal File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:Wind-UpRedAndSilverBridge.jpg|Red and Silver bridge File:CapsulePlarailGreenBridge.jpg|Green Bridge File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanTunnel.jpg|Snowman Tunnel File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Magic Stage Advertisments File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement3.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement4.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement5.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement6.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement7.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement8.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement9.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement10.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement11.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement12.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement13.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement14.jpg File:Wind-UpAdvertisement15.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement16.jpg File:WindUpAdvertisement17.jpg File:CapsulePlarailThomasAndTheTreasureSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSlippySodorSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSeason14SeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailDayOfTheDieselsSeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailKingOfTheRailwaySeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:CapsulePlarailSeason18SeriesAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpClearMetallicAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpClearMetallicAdvertisement2.jpg File:Wind-UpMetallicAdvertisement.jpg File:Wind-UpMetallicAdvertisement2.jpg CapsulePlarailArlesdaleRailwayAdvertisement.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Official Japanese website（Thomas） * Japanese Picture book Official Japanese Picture book * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise Category:Japan